


12:12am, January 1st.

by BikeChanderson



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bike Chanderson, Family Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Not Beta'd, Pining, Sex, and traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BikeChanderson/pseuds/BikeChanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you doing this to me? I've tried and I have tried to show you how badly I want to be with you but you are just a living oxymoron because Asians aren't supposed to be complete idiots."</p>
<p>"Racist..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:12am, January 1st.

**December 31 st of 2011- January 1st of 2012**

Mike wasn’t drinking that night, having decided to be the designated driver for Puck and Finn. Instead he sat alone on the couch with his hands resting awkwardly in his lap while the rest of his friends got slammed with alcohol. He was alright with it really. He didn’t have to worry about a hangover or doing something really stupid like making out with Tina or slapping Puck’s ass.

            He leaned forward on his hands and pulled his drink of warm cider nearer to him as he watched Mercedes rolling on the floor in laughter at something that a drunken Santana had just said to Brittany. He chuckled a little, amused by their actions, and took a long drink of the throat warming liquid.

            The night was no longer young when Mike finally stood up to go find a quieter place in the Hudson-Hummel residence to perhaps listen to his music or take a nap while the rest of the group stumbled around the den in desperate attempts to hide Brittany’s clothes that she had just stripped off. He was sure he could happily party with the rest of them sober but he wasn’t in the mood for the festivities. His mind was drifting off to an unopened envelope resting on the desk in his bedroom.

            The letter inside said envelope was from a certain school and it was going to tell him exactly where his future was heading. Mike silently cursed him mom for suggesting that he open it on New Year’s Day. _(“Michael, don’t you want to start of the new year with some good news?” “It might not be good news, mom.”)_ It was from Julliard, one of the most well known schools in the world for dance and music and the arts in general.

            An ache twisted up in his stomach as he thought about the grainy and permanent feeling the envelope had given his fingers when he first selected it from under coupon sheets, magazines, and bills for his parents. The mail had such a significant feel on Mike’s fingers that he knew he would never shake it from his memory.

            Mike ended up standing outside the room, leaning on the archway while he sipped his drink and watched the New Year’s Eve mayhem take place. A slow smile turned on his mouth as Sam fumbled lazily at Brittany’s skirt and then tossed it aside in disgust.

            “Hey Mikey Mike Mike Michael,” Sam called out when he spotted Mike smiling at him. “Where is that one dude with the hair and the eyebrows?”

            Mike shrugged. He had expected Blaine to show up; Blaine wasn’t one to miss a good party and Mike was all too aware of it.

            “But’s 1 minutes til the kiss time.”

            Mike shrugged again and a faint blush colored his cheeks. Only days before Sam was teasing Mike about getting a kiss from Blaine during their New Year’s party; of course Mike had denied any urge to kiss Blaine Anderson at a party where the latter would probably be too drunk to even remember his name. Also, Mike didn’t really like the tradition to begin with.

            Who would want to kiss someone as special as Blaine Anderson at a time when everyone else in the world was kissing someone else? How unoriginal would it be for Mike to take advantage of tradition just to lightly press his lips against Blaine’s for the first time in his life. He didn’t want it to be tacky.

            He also wasn’t sure how Blaine would feel about a kiss from him of all people. He could be reading all of the signs completely wrong. He probably was reading all of them wrong. He knew Blaine Anderson; he and Blaine had been friends from the very start with no questions asked and Mike knew what kind of love Blaine fell into.

            When Blaine had a crush on someone he would not hide it. He would get day dreamy and he would sing songs and he would constantly be found conspiring with his other best friend, Kurt. Mike had seen it hundreds of times throughout the school year with each attempt at seduction ending in disappoint for Blaine and a small success for Mike.

            Mike turned to the set of stairs near him and farther away from the crowd of rowdy glee clubbers and took a seat, the list of Blaine’s many failures since his short-lived relationship with Kurt still buzzing through his mind.

            It didn’t matter that Blaine sat next to him during class and at lunch every day. Or that Blaine cancelled a date with a guy he met at Scandals to consol Mike on his break-up with Tina, even though Mike had told him time and time again that he was perfectly fine. It didn’t even matter that Blaine had once handed Mike a little paper from his fortune cookie that read: “good fortune will come to you if you aren’t afraid to take the next step.”

            No, none of that mattered because that was not how Blaine Anderson worked. He worked with shock and awe not subtle hints and kind gestures. He didn’t show he liked someone by spending long nights just talking on the phone or going out of his way to get Mike a perfect, vintage pair of converse sneakers. So what if Blaine sometimes moved his head on Mike’s shoulder when he was tired and they were watching movies. Girls can do that together so why can’t guys? Right?

            Mike was now mad at Sam for teasing him about Blaine. He just wanted to worry about Julliard. He didn’t want those problems and misleadings to surface, especially when alcohol was around.

            Just as Mike took a seat on the first step of the stair case the party whooped loudly as the clocks in the house chimed that it was the start of the brand new year. Mike tilted his head a little and noted that everyone had a partner to kiss and snorted as Kurt and Sam exchanged such a powerful one that they fell down onto the ground.

            The door opened in front of Mike and revealed the very person he was just thinking about. “Blaine,” Mike said quickly, his voice cracking a little as he stood up in a step forward to greet his friend. “Where have you been?”

            Blaine looked tired but his smile was real as he looked up at Mike.

            “Sorry,” he said with a little laugh. “Traffic was bad and…” Blaine continued and ended the sentence with faint mumbling.

            “Blaine blainey blaine blan,” Mike rolled his eyes when he heard Sam’s voice again. “You missed the kissin’! Too late now!” Sam shouted as he staggered into the hallway.

            Blaine’s cheeks were pink from the cold weather but Mike could spot that he was embarrassed by the idea of kissing someone. He exchanged a nervous look with Mike before replying, “I have no one to kiss, unless I planted one on a girl again.”

            Mike knew that Sam was about to suggest something he didn’t want suggested so he moved his hand over Sam’s mouth and pushed him back into the den.

            “So honestly? What took you so long?” Mike asked as he helped Blaine with the bags he was holding. “Oh, more beer? How did you-”

            “Sebastian. He gave me that fake I.D remember?”

            “Oh right,” Mike said a little too enthusiastically. “I forgot about him.”

            _I forgot about him. I forgot about him. How could I forget about him? Blaine’s new crush._

            Mike motioned for the kitchen and Blaine followed. The lights in the kitchen remained off so the two of them were caught with only outlines of each other. No charming, heartwarming smiles for Mike to see and no big hazel eyes to stare as he made his way around.

             Mike brought back the subject that wasn’t Sebastian as he unloaded the cans of beer onto the table. “So what really took you so long?”

            Blaine leaned forward onto the table and sighed a little, taking a can and popping the lid open. The strange hissing sound caused Mike to cringe. Even before Mike was over the moon for Blaine he didn’t like the drunken doppelganger Blaine became after a few drinks.

            “I really didn’t want to come tonight,” Blaine admitted, pushing his drink forward and leaving it unattended much to Mike’s pleasure.

            “Why is that?”

            “I just didn’t want to make an ass of myself again,” Blaine shrugged, his outline giving away that it was his disappointed-in-himself shrug. “And it’s lonely.”

            “You could have invited someone,” Mike said, his tone too obviously bitter as he thought of Sebastian again.

            “Some stranger to drunkenly make-out with? No, thank you,” Blaine shook his head and drummed his hands along the free space of the table in front of him.

            “It doesn’t have to be a stranger; you don’t even have to be drunk!” Mike replied as he pulled Blaine’s beer farther away from him. He grinned as he heard Blaine chuckle a little.

            “So how has your night been? Did you get to have a New Year kiss?” Mike tried not to read into the way Blaine tried to cover up his question with a far too casual tone.

            “Nah, I had no one to kiss. Everyone is drunk and paired up.”

            “Except you and me.”

            “That would be correct.”

            They stood in the kitchen, completely silent. The sounds of the other party goers were fogging up the background and keeping Mike stable and logical instead of rash and spontaneous. A game of hand slapping commenced as Blaine attempted to take his drink back from Mike.

            In the end Blaine won and the silence continued as he pushed the drink from one hand to the other, leaving it away from his lips. When he finally pulled the can up it was only to quickly slam it back down, causing both him and Mike to jump in shock as the suds fizzed out along with splashes of the liquid.

            “What the he-”

            Blaine was already storming his way around the table to face Mike before he could finish his sentence. A surge of uncertainty and excitement rushed through him as he felt Blaine’s hands on his chest pushing him back slowly until he was pressed against the fridge.

            “What do you want from me, Michael?” Blaine growled, clearly annoyed. Mike could feel his own heart thudding like it was attempting to lunch itself up his throat.

            “What do you mean? I didn’t say anything. And it’s kind of hard for you to be threatening when you are so sho-”

            “I mean,” Blaine leaned in closer and Mike couldn’t help but let out a sort of whimper. “Why are you doing this to me? I’ve tried and I have tried to show you how badly I want to be with you but you are just a living oxymoron because Asians aren’t supposed to be complete idiots.”

            “Racist...”

            “So are you interested or not because I can’t waste all of my time reading into everything you do when it’s all just a bunch of stuff you always do for everyone. Like giving me a fucking backrub during glee or taking a slushie hit for me, or even that time you gave up your tickets to go see Mumford and Sons just so I wouldn’t be alone while my parents went on second honeymoon. This is about New Year’s resolutions for me and I’m tired of waiting around. So take it or leave it and I promise I will still be your friend if you leave it. It might take me a couple of months though…or a couple of years; I don’t know. It’s hard to calculate how much it would hurt really because it hasn’t happened yet. I might never get over it. I probably won’t. Okay, we probably won’t be friends after this.”

             While Blaine spilled out this speech his hands continued to rest on Michael’s chest; they were rubbing up and down over the buttons of the plaid pattern. It was as if Blaine were subconsciously mapping out the feel of Mike’s clothing underneath his fingers the same way that Mike had earlier memorized the feel of an envelope from Julliard.

            Perhaps if Mike leaned into the touch a little more Blaine would be able to feel the quickness of his heart and if the lights were shinning above them and showing more than outlines Blaine would be able to see the smile that was expressed so enthusiastically on Mike’s face. It was a smile that nearly hurt his cheeks because he had never smiled like it before. Never in his life had Mike felt such a relief and such a happiness rush through him.

            The real question at that moment was: _should I give him what he wants or should I tease him?_ A very hard decision for a boy that liked to see one Blaine Anderson moderately frustrated and annoyed. Mike could have easily said something about not hearing what Blaine was saying because he had his headphones on or that he didn’t quite get what Blaine was saying due to vagueness. Mike could have just remained despondent, leaving the last of Blaine’s words hanging in the empty, dark kitchen.

            But Mike didn’t do any of those things. Instead he arched his head forward a little to see the clock on top of the oven. It glowed the numbers 12:12 with thick green stableness that kept him grounded as well. He then lifted one of his hands up to Blaine’s cheek and nearly drew back when Blaine flinched but stopped himself when the soft and yet slightly stubled chin pushed into his palm, welcoming his touch. His thumb felt for the edge of Blaine’s mouth. He could feel the heat in Blaine’s cheeks rising as his thumb found the line between lips. Mike assumed that Blaine’s lips had been recently licked in nervousness or lust and it sparked a more animalistic urge in him as he leaned his head down to where his thumb was. He moved his hand away as he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s mouth.

            It was at first a very simple graze of the lips but Blaine seemed to read that Mike wanted more by the way the latter pushed his hand back into Blaine’s hair and the way his other hand rested on bottom of Blaine’s back and pulled him closer.

            Blaine opened his mouth a slowly closed it over Mike’s bottom lip, his tongue darting between Mike’s lips. Mike returned the eagerness and pulled Blaine closer so the two of them had no space to spare between them. This kiss then turned into something more powerful as Mike tilted his head nipped at Blaine’s upper lip until the latter opened his mouth in a little laugh and Mike took advantage of it by smiling and moving his tongue into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine let out a moan and returned the open-mouthed kiss with zeal, stepping forward and pushing Mike harder into the refrigerator.

            When they finally pulled away Blaine laughed again, his mouth still close to Mike’s as he did so. Mike felt his lips turn up in an amused smile.

            “Thank god,” Blaine finally gasped out, his words reaching Mike’s mouth and making him smile even broader.

            “I had no idea,” Mike said, feeling more out of breath because of the amount of emotion building up inside of him. “I really had no idea.”

            Blaine pulled away a little more and Mike could feel that confused gaze and the slight breath escaping from the shock that Blaine was clearly feeling. “How? How could you not know?”

            “I’ve seen you go on about guys before, Blaine,” Mike pulled his hand out of Blaine’s hair and placed it next to the other on Blaine’s lower back. The contact he was feeling with Blaine was overwhelming for him. Their hips were pressed so tightly against each other that Mike could feel a stronger lust building up inside of him; it was a lust that he was not going to try and satisfy for the sake of decency and integrity.  “You haven’t done anything with me that you have done with them and so I just thought,” Mike finished his sentence with a shrug.

            “It’s not ‘a boy’, Michael,” Blaine moved his head down and rested it on Mike’s chest, which couldn’t have been very comfortable because Mike was breathing too heavily to keep still. Blaine slid his hands down to the buttons on the bottom of Mike’s shirt and began to play with them. “It’s you. I can’t just do the same routine with you because…well, it’s you. Does that make any sense?”

            “Not really.”

            “We didn’t kiss at the right time, Michael.”

            “It’s okay. We can start a new tradition.”

**December 31 st 2013- January 1st 2014**

Blaine let out a loud groan and threw his head back into the pillows beneath him, exposing a neck covered in sweat. Mike leaned over him gently, pushing himself deeper inside of Blaine while doing so and causing the latter to let out a string of glorious words begging for more.

            The loud shouts of a New Years countdown rang around them as Mike start to thrust quickly into his boyfriend. It wasn’t Mike’s plan to engage in sex during the New Year’s party but Blaine had decided to wear blue skinny jeans and a tight, plain white polo shirt to the party and had purposefully brushed up against Mike in the crowd too many times to call them accidents. Mike couldn’t handle the teasing so they ended up stealing away into Mike’s bedroom, left untouched by Mike’s roommates, to enjoy alone time while everyone got drunk, groped and covered in New Year’s glitter that Mike was going to make his roommates clean up later.

            And now Blaine’s jeans were on the top of Mike’s dresser while he legs rested up on top of Mike’s shoulders while the latter had his knees buried into the blankets and sheets below them so he could get the better angle over Blaine.

            The countdown was over but Mike was still going, his hips working expertly as he moved at a quicker pace. Blaine let out a cry along with the rest of the shouts from the people outside the room.

            “Michael,” Blaine breathed out. “M-mah Michael,” his eyes were pinched shut and his curls hung loosely over his forehead and the sweat causing them to stick to his flesh. Mike’s hands trailed down Blaine’s legs as he watched the beautiful sight before him. He moved his mouth down to place a kiss on Blaine’s inner thigh as one of his hands gripped Blaine’s cock. Blaine let out another groan as he began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts.

            Just when Mike felt like he wasn’t going to last any longer, his thrusts were becoming haphazard and faster, a loud ringing sounded throughout the room and he stopped. He was surprised when Blaine started let out a loud frustrated growl and pushed himself up, begging Mike to continue while the ringing continued to accost his ears. “Hurry, Michael.” Blaine whined as he pulled away and pushed himself back.

            Mike didn’t know what Blaine was going on about but he drove himself back down into Blaine, his hands now taking a hold of Blaine’s hips so he could move them along with his own, his feelings of urgency built up by Blaine’s words. He pounded into Blaine with such strength that the latter was screaming out and the dorm bed beneath them creaked, the headboard hitting against the wall and causing the pictures above it to shake. He soon came inside of Blaine and a few adrenaline filled thrusts later Blaine came as well.

            Mike didn’t have time to recover before a shaking hand was pulling on his tie and bringing him down. Their lips crashed together roughly just before the loud ringing desisted. Mike pulled away after losing his breath in the orgasm and kiss and looked around confused.

            “Just in time,” Blaine said, his voice in a happy and breathless tone. He grinned up at Mike, his entire face covered in sweat and his lips shining as he licked at them. When Mike realized what Blaine was talking about he rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend with a gentler touch than before.

            “Leave it to you to remember tradition.”

            “Leave it to you to forget that our first kiss started it,” Blaine said with a smirk. Mike sat back and slowly pulled himself out of Blaine, knowing that the latter was probably uncomfortable with the position he had to be in to kiss and Blaine moaned with displeasure.

            “I didn’t forget. I planned on it in fact but you had to go and get me to fuck you didn’t you?” Mike teased as he moved forward to kiss Blaine a little more properly.

            “We really should discuss these things beforehand,” Blaine replied lazily, tired from the previous activity. His mouth returned the kisses until Mike moved his own down to Blaine’s jaw and began to suck at the salty flesh.

            “And ruin the fun?” Mike muttered back, his mouth working down to the edge of Blaine’s shirt while his hands worked carelessly on the few buttons at the top so more flesh could be exposed to him. “Wanna go again?”

            “I feel like we have been fucking all year.”

            “Very funny.”

**December 31 st of 2019 -January 1st of 2020**

 It was hard to smile, even with all the partying going around Michael couldn’t even twitch his mouth up in fake cheer. Especially since Blaine was sitting a few feet away looking happier than ever with Kurt and Rachel as they went on about their lives on Broadway. It was unbearable to watch. He suddenly wished that he and Blaine didn’t run in the same circles, that they both had separate friends.

            Mike stood up and trudge out to the balcony of the building just as the party was starting to shout out the countdown. If this were any other year Mike would be standing near Blaine and pulling him away so they could share their 12:12 kiss in private but now Mike was completely alone. He felt tears starting to build up in his eyes as he stared over New York City, the entire place shouting down the seconds until the New Year. Mike could only imagine what the next year was going to be like for him.

            “Three!”

            _By May Blaine will probably find someone else and finally have a place where he can store his collection of vintage toy cars._

“Two!”

            _By November I’ll probably lose my job because I just don’t feel like dancing anymore._

            “One!”

            _By December he’ll be making wedding plans with someone else not even thinking about his stupid High School sweetheart._

The world around him burst into cheers and laughter but all Mike could do was rest his head on the railing and cry as he relived the night that Blaine broke up with him a week prior.

            _“I’ve been thinking about what you asked, Michael.”_

_“Oh good, I was worried that you were going to try and pretend it never happened.”_

_“No, Michael. My answer is no.”_

_“Oh…can I ask why?”_

_“I can’t do this. I’m too young to even be thinking about this with you. I’ve only seriously dated two people in my life and I just can’t. I can’t do this anymore. I love you, Michael. You know that I do. But I can’t take that step with you. I have too much in my life and I’m not ready for that. I’m not ready for you. I mean what if I marry you and then run into some-”_

_“Someone better for you?”_

_“Michael, no. There is no one better for me.”_

_“Someone more interesting? Someone rich? Someone who is brimming with confidence and doesn’t have to constantly have your approval?”_

_“Mike-”_

_“Don’t call me that! You never call me that.”_

_“Michael, please. I do lov-Michael don’t leave…”_

Years of 12:12 kisses and stupid confessions about things that irritated each other seemed like a waste to Michael for a second before he realized that he would do nothing to change all he experienced with Blaine. He would take all of the pain he was having in that moment just to remember the touch of Blaine’s fingers on his cheek. And now, though he would probably end up a completely lifeless shell without Blaine, he just hoped that Blaine would find someone more interesting and talented so at least a part of him could be happy that Blaine was happy.

            He let out a shuddering breath as he continued to cry onto the railing, his heart pounding so hard inside him that he didn’t hear the sudden loudness of the party and then the quiet again as the door revealing the party opened and closed. 

            It wasn’t until a strangled sort of cough came from behind him did Mike look up and wipe furiously at his eyes before turning around to face the intruder.

            “Hi, Michael,” Blaine said coolly, his eyes adverted to the ground as he stepped forward.

            Mike tried to think of the right thing to say so Blaine wouldn’t feel more uncomfortable and his eyes flicked to the drink in Blaine’s hands. “Drinking tonight?”

            “Yeah, yeah, just this one. You know what a lightweight I am,” he let out a chuckle and looked expectantly up at Mike. Mike couldn’t get himself to laugh so he turned back around and leaned against the railing again.  

            “Yeah, I remember,” he said quietly.

            “So what are you doing out here? Sam was asking around for you before he found Kurt instead,” Mike could hear the desperate in Blaine’s voice but he couldn’t decide whether Blaine was trying not to cry or trying to keep the conversation casual. Either way it hurt Michael; all he wanted to do was turn around and embrace Blaine and lie to him, tell Blaine that he was going to be okay. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that yet.

            “I needed air,” was all Mike could manage to say.

            This didn’t earn a response from Blaine and Mike didn’t know what to think about it. He nearly turned back to see what Blaine looked like but stood his ground. He pulled down the sleeve of his watch and noted that he had five minutes until it was time for the two of them to kiss. Of course he knew that it was no longer tradition and that if he tried it he would get a smack in the face either from Blaine or from himself.

            There was a dull thud and a crash that sounded behind him and he quickly turned around to see that Blaine had dropped his glass and was kneeling on the balcony with his head in his hands.

            “Whoa, Blaine,” Mike called as he hurried forward to comfort his ex. “Blaine what’s wrong? Did something happen.”

            “I’m. Too. Late.” Blaine stammered out between loud sobs. “I-I wa-was afraid, Michael,” his hands reached forward and gripped onto the lapels of Mike’s coat as if to make sure Mike wouldn’t leave him. “I didn’t want to end up with you and have you find out that I’m not worth it. And I don’t want to disappoint you. I didn’t want to hold you back for when you found someone so much better than me. I couldn’t tell you because you would be amazing and deny it all but I know it’s true. And I can’t keep it together anymore; I can’t look at you and pretend that my world wasn’t destroyed when I told you those things. I don’t want you to take me back; I just want you to know the truth. I love you so much and I just want you to have what you deserve.”

            Mike felt a strange sort of warmth expanding inside his chest as he pulled Blaine near and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s tiny frame. He sighed into the embrace and rested his chin on top of Blaine’s head. The feeling of Blaine in his arms giving him so much strength and warmth that fresh tears were starting to stream down the side of his face.

            “Don’t. Don’t do this, Michael,” Blaine’s voice was muffled against his coat while his hands slipped underneath it to tug at the buttons of Mike’s shirt. Blaine often did this when Mike was comforting him or cuddling with him and so Mike owned a lot of button up shirts just in case of emergency. He was only just contemplating throwing all of them away a few days before as they served no real purpose without Blaine’s fingers to wear down the buttons.

            “Blaine, I love you,” Mike said in a whisper. “I always have and I don’t think anything is going to change that. Even if I found a person that liked all the same stuff as me and didn’t mind that I’m a blanket hog or a morning sex kind of person I would never be happy with them because I can only be happy with you. I don’t believe in soul mates or romantic destiny but I do believe that I’ll never find another person like you. So don’t tell me that I have to give that up to try and find something better because to me there is no one better.”

            “I can’t be a good husband. I can’t do this for you. I can’t give what you want. I will fail and you will fall in love with someone else and I’ll have nothing else.”

            “Stop it, Blaine. Shut up. It’s almost 12:12. I’m not going to waste time arguing with you about this. If you don’t want to marry me that is fine, I’m not going to make you,” Mike said with emotions clogging up his in throat but laughter in his eyes. “Please, can we talk about all of this later?” Mike raised his wrist and saw that there was a minute to go.

            He pulled away from Blaine and cupped his fingers gently under Blaine’s chin, bringing the latter’s eyes up to meet his. His smile returned as he wiped at the tears on Blaine’s face with the sleeve of his jacket.

            His face brightened even though his smile expressed a sense of pathetic sadness. Mike made a small mental note to brighten that smile later with makeup sex or just something really good to eat. He didn’t have time to feel the overwhelming calm of being back with Blaine. Instead he only stared at his watch, occasionally looking up at Blaine who’s smile was getting bigger every second.

           

**December 31 st of 2027 – January 1st of 2028**

“And then, when I thought that it would be the end, your daddy swooped in and found just the brand I needed at a local grocery store!” Blaine said with enthusiasm, his hand clapping his knee.

            The two children looked up at him, both of their faces scrunched up in confusion, reminding Blaine just how similar the two were.

            “How is that scary?” Anthony said, sticking his tongue out in annoyance.

            “It was scary for me,” Blaine replied with an offended sniff.

            “I think it’s cute,” Sophie pushed her brother hard so he nearly toppled over. “It was a cute story not a scary one!”

            Blaine shook his head and corrected them both. “It was a scary story that ended in a cute way. Don’t push your brother, Sophie.”

            “Alright, time for bed,” a voice rang from the other room.

            “But dad,” Anthony started before Blaine shushed him and shook his head.

            “But dad? Who is but dad? I’m pretty sure that your father just told you it’s time to go to bed. We let you stay up for New Year’s but it is now a new year and so the first thing you two need to do is sleep.”

            Michael sauntered into the room, his T-shirt and novelty pajama pants already on along with his pair of glasses, giving Blaine the domestic he’s-my-husband jitters as he peered up at him.

            “Come on Soph Soph, let’s get you to your bedroom now,” Mike sent a wink to Blaine before guiding their daughter out of their sons room and into her own across the hall.

            Anthony, being the “bigger kid”, wanted to tuck himself in and only reminded his dad that he needed the nightlight on and the door closed. Blaine made sure to place his stuffed giraffe on the edge of the bed as well, not wanting his son to be without it.

            He watched as Mike gave Sophie a small kiss on the forehead before slipping her plastic Spiderman toy under the blankets with her. She instantly fell asleep, not being used to staying up so late and Blaine chuckled as Mike practically tip toed out of the room and made sure to leave the door open a little so the hallway light could shine in like she wanted.

            “Good sir?” Mike said, holding out his arm for Blaine to take. Blaine rolled his eyes but took his arm. He let Mike guide him into their bedroom at the end of the hall.

            “You are such a dork,” Blaine finally said as he sat down on their bed.

            “I can’t help that you make me want to act like a snooty gentleman all the time.”

            “I guess my charm just does that to you. Too bad you can’t always act like a gentleman,” his eyes flicked to the alarm clock next to their bed. They had two minutes.

            Mike looked shocked and offended. “Is this the man I just spent three days alone with in our own private resort room? Is this the very same man that wouldn’t let me leave said room? Not even to go skiing with our friends? To get me to act gentlemanly,” Mike growled as he pushed Blaine back onto the bed and quickly straddled him. “You have to stop asking me to do ungentlemanly things,” his mouth was inches from Blaine’s as he spoke those last words.

            “Uh…never mind then,” Blaine whispered back. Mike pulled away and took his glasses off, putting them next to their alarm clock which now told them they had one more minute left.

            “That’s what I thought,” Mike chimed happily as he leaned down again so their breaths could blend in together in the anticipation of a new kiss for a new year.

            Just as the 11 turned into a 12 a small child’s voice shouted loudly for their fathers. Mike was instantly off Blaine and off the bed and running into the hallway to find which child was in need of his help. Blaine groaned and glanced back at the clock. He then stood up and marched to find exactly where his husband had gone.

            It was Anthony’s cry for help and Anthony that was now getting his hair patted by Mike’s hand. “Don’t worry, I put Mr. Spots here for a reason,” Mike said softly as he pushed the giraffe closer to their son. Anthony took the stuffed animal and cuddled it.

            “Can you leave the door open?” He asked with a sniff.

            But before Mike could answer Blaine was grabbing him and placing a light kiss to his mouth. Mike blinked in surprised but then smiled warmly. “Alright, Tony. I’ll leave the door open.” He gave Anthony a kiss on the forehead and followed Blaine out of the room.

            “But dad-”

            “Good night, Anthony,” Blaine said pointedly as he pulled Mike back into the bedroom.

            “You owe me now, Michael,” he said as he shut the door behind them. “You almost broke tradition.”

            Mike smirked and leaned in to give his husband a deeper kiss. “It’s about time to start traditions with them you know.”

            “We have traditions with Sophie and Anthony,” Blaine scrunched up his nose in laughter as he pulled Mike toward the bed again. “Sophie always wears her red ribbon when she has a performance and Anthony always says that he doesn’t need to door open at night but always changes his mind.”

            “Good thing I have my own husband to keep me safe from whatever he’s afraid of. I’ll sleep well tonight,” Mike said, burying his face into Blaine’s shirt as he wrapped his arms around him.

            “Who said anything about sleep?”

            “Oh I almost forgot about my favorite tradition.”

            “Now you _really_ owe me.”


End file.
